


Your Number One

by orphan_account



Series: Peter Parker x Original Character (Nina Starling) [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Nina get into a fight and Nina thinks she should leave





	Your Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here is the next story in the saga of Peter and Nina (If anyone can think of a good ship name for them, let me know). Sorry that this one is short, I might post the last one to make up for it. Again, this is unedited (I don't have an editor lol). Please tell me if I made any mistakes (grammar, spelling, etc.) Also, I do not own Spider-Man or the Spider-Man universe, I only own Nina. Thanks!!  
> Edit: I forgot to add that this is the sequel to my story "Guardian Spider"

“Take a left here,” I instructed, interpreting the street map on my computer.  
“OK, got it, babe,” he responds.  
I blushed at the nickname. Four months in our relationship and I still can’t believe it; I get to call the lovely dork Peter Parker AND the gorgeous Spider-Man mine.  
“Good, now take a right here, love,” I continued.  
“Wait, are you sure that’s the best way to go?” Peter questions.  
“Yes, Pete, this is what the computer tells me. The computer is smart so we should trust it,” I pushed.  
“Nina, I think I know a faster way,” he stresses.  
“Peter Parker, you really think you can outsmart the computer?” I argued, quickly getting exasperated.  
“Yes, Nina, I do,” he said through gritted teeth. I took my headset out and threw it, my body boiling up with anger. Did he have to be so stubborn?

***

“Peter, you almost missed the robber! All because you were convinced you knew better?” I yelled.  
“It isn’t my fault that route didn’t work one time,” he shouted back.  
“Parker, out of all those times, it didn’t work the one important time and that’s what matters. If you’re not gonna take my advice then why am I even here?” I screamed. I stormed out of the room only to collapse in tears in the kitchen. What if he wants to fire me? What if he breaks up with me? Can he work better without my instructions? Does he even NEED me?  
“Nina?” a quiet voice asked from behind me.  
“Should I pack up now or later?” I inquired between sobs.  
“No, no, baby, please don’t go,” he pleaded, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him. “Nina, I need you. You’re my number one,” he whispered. He kissed my forehead and picked me up. Carrying me to his bed, he set me down and left, closing the door behind him. I slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The story probably sucks but please make sure to comment your thoughts, I like to hear if my writing is good or not and feedback is much appreciated. Leave kudos if you liked this. I have one more story with Nina and Peter that I'll post sometime, maybe later today or tomorrow at latest. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
